


Kushina Laughs

by TBCat



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Naruto Femslash Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCat/pseuds/TBCat
Summary: Kushina laughs.Kushina laughs instead of crying, and Mikoto gives her a blood soaked kiss and smile.





	Kushina Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hokage

 

Kushina laughs instead of crying.

 

There aren’t any civilians left at this border line, and Kushina is one of a small squad of shinobi that man this outpost. There is no rational reason to hold back when the the Kyuubi is always burning the blood in her veins anyway. So Kushina doesn’t hold back, and she laughs instead of crying as chains of crystal blue to malevolent black and drip blood red. 

 

She spears a set of three Kumo ninja on one chain and tosses her hair in laughter. It takes a single second of concentration to swing the bodies away, and in that time she blasts a Wind style ninjutsu forward. The bullet of solid air tears through the enemy’s stomach for a breathless moment, before blood and guts slide out of a lifeless body. 

 

Kushina laughs, but Mikoto is a silent shadow behind her. 

 

Mikoto twirls under a scything chakra chain fearlessly and skewers an enemy attempting to sneak towards Kushina’s back. The body slides lifeless to the ground, and Mikoto straightens with a single spinning glance of her sharingan across the battlefield. Mikoto matches a desperately flung earth jutsu, and boulders crash in between ninja. 

 

Kushina blows a kiss to Mikoto in thanks and laughs. Kushina laughs instead of crying, as her kiss is accompanied by several hasty kunai towards another enemy. Kushina sends a wave of rushing water across the battlefield and drowns several enemies hoping to ambush her from underground. Mikoto avoids the technique by leaping off Kushina’s shoulders and kicking a hastily prepared lightning clone at the enemies. The clone bursts before getting close enough to strike, and electricity disperses through the muddy ground as mild static. 

 

Kushina laughs instead of crying at Mikoto’s rapidly dwindling chakra, and uses a lightning senbon jutsu. She is the kyuubi jinchuuriki, the future Hokage, and there is no jutsu that Kushina cannot master. 

 

Mikoto lands on another Kumo ninja with a squelch of mud and spatter of blood, as her sword pushes through flesh and bone to brace Mikoto’s landing. 

 

Kushina laughs, and Mikoto is silent, and neither of them cry as bodies die around them and the world blurs into blood and chakra. 

 

They share a tent, and watch each other undress. Kushina laughs as she undoes Mikoto’s armor and mesh suit, because she refuses to cry at beautiful raven tresses turned as red as Kushina’s own hair. Kushina laughs, and says they could be sisters to see Mikoto smile at the irony. Neither of them cry. 

 

Mikoto runs a wet sponge down Kushina’s back, and combs rusty, flaking red out of her hair until it shines like the dawn sun instead. Kushina laughs as Mikoto runs the sponge between red breasts and reveals tender, pale flesh. 

 

Kushina laughs instead of crying. Mikoto kisses Kushina’s neck and smiles as the sound shakes against her lips. 

 

Mikoto dresses in the morning layer by layer, and helps Kushina pick new clean clothes even as she laughs that they will be ruined anyway. 

 

Mikoto layers herself and Kushina in soft cotton, smooth silk, and iron mesh. They wear the silent leathers of a shinobi, and Kushina laughs at the large clan crest on the back of Mikoto’s overrobe. Mikoto smiles at Kushina’s hypocrisy as the Uzumaki spiral adorns Kushina’s vest, and Kushina laughs. 

 

Kushina laughs instead of crying, because she will be Hokage instead of birthing the next Uzumaki jinchuriki, and Mikoto will be a proud shinobi instead of birthing the next pair of sharingan for Konoha. Kushina laughs instead of crying, and Mikoto gives her a bloody kiss as they return to a battlefield blurred by chakra and blood. 

 

Kushina laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, well this is more directly wlw, so thats good, but these prompts keep coming out sad? I'm gonna blame Kishimoto for that.


End file.
